A Nightcrawler Love Story
by Ksmiley17
Summary: Nightcrawler meets a girl but then gets captured and is a prisoner sentenced to die. The girl helps him escaped but then gets punished. What will happen next? A love story between Nightcrawler and my O.C Anabelle. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hey guys I hope you like this story and review please! (Anyone who reviews will be rewarded a brownie) Mmm….Brownies! Lol. By the way, anything that's written in _italics_ is the character's thoughts. Oh and if it's hard to read, I'm sorry I'm trying my best to copy his German accent. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nightcrawler (That would be so cool!) However, the character of Anabelle Jones is rightfully mine. So yeah….

**Nightcrawler's POV**

My breath came in ragged gasps as I pushed myself to run as fast as I could. I looked back at ze crowd of people chasing me. I had already teleported too much before so all I could do vas run. I turned ze corner and came face to face vith a dead end. I turned around and faced ze crowd staring angrily at me.

"I do not mean any harm, I vas just getting some food, zat it is it." I explained putting up my hands in defense

"Eww look at his hideous hands! He only has three fingers!" yelled one of the villagers,

I hid my hands in the pocket of my cloak in shame. "Yes, I know I look different but I am just like you. I only have a few special talents and abilities zat make me different but othervise I am human. I can't help zat I vas born like zis! Please just let me get some food and I vill be on my vay and I von't bother anyvon again, I promise!" I took a step forward and zey gasped. I followed zeir gaze and noticed zey ver staring at my feet, my hideous two-toed feet. I noticed movement in ze crowd. Somevon vas moving towards me. I backed up against ze vall. A girl about my age moved to ze front of ze crowd and looked at me. She didn't look scared at all, she looked very kind. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. I took a step forvard and she took von too.

"Anabelle! Get away from that…that…demon!" A man yelled from the crowd.

"He's not a demon!" she said, stepping even closer to me, as I took anozer (another) step towards her. Soon ve ver inches avay. Her beautiful green eyes scanned my face, taking in every detail, as I did ze same. Her black hair vas very long and curly and she had perfect side bands and rosy cheeks. She didn't vear make up, but she didn't need any. Her eyelashes ver long and thick and it made her eyes look like she vas vearing eyeliner. She had a beauty mark right in ze middle of her left cheek and she had perfect flawless. She looked like she could be a supermodel. I stood mesmerized by her green eyes. Zey ver like emeralds. She slowly lifted up her hand to my face. I flinched, not vanting her to feel ze fur zat covered my face. She pulled her hand back a little bit, but gently put her hand on my face. I saw her eyes sparkle in amazement as she felt ze silky fur on my face. I closed my eyes as she continued to run her hand lightly over my face. It felt good. My tailed swayed side to side calmly. I felt as if I could fall asleep right zen and zer. Her hand stopped. I opened my eyes and saw zat her expression vas friendly and her eyes ver shining brightly. I vished zat we could stay like zat forever. I loved ze feeling over her hand running over my soft fur.

**Anabelle's POV**

The "demon's" fur was so soft. I ran my hands through his fur and smiled. He'd closed his eyes, so he obviously enjoyed it. _He's like a kitten, except he doesn't purr._ I thought. I noticed his tail was swaying from side to side. I stopped moving my hand and just stood there taking in the details on his face. He'd opened his eyes and just stared at me. First I looked at his ears. They were pointy like an elf's ears. Next I looked at his eyes. They were a beautiful gold color and they were shining brightly at me as he looked at me too. He had dark navy blue hair that went down to his shoulders. _Oh how I would love to run my fingers through his hair._ I found my self thinking. _Wait, I can't like him! I don't even know him! Is it possible to like a person that's not human?_ I shook those thoughts out of my head. He cocked his head to the side when I shook my head. "Vat?" he asked in a heavy German accent. "It's nothing." I replied. "Are you sure?' he asked touching my arm. I shook my head. "Yeah I was just thinking about something." I told him smiling. "Oh." He said smiling and showing off a pair of pointy fangs.

"Get away from her!" The same man yelled as he charged towards the "demon."

He swung at him, but the "demon." jumped back. I moved off to the side and watched as the man swung at him again. The "demon" jumped back again, but forgot how close he was to the wall and banged into it really hard and fell to the ground.

**Nightcrawler's POV**

Zat stupid man came charging at me and tried to hit me! I didn't vant to hurt him so I just dodged it. He swung at me again and I jumped back. I looked at Anabelle mid-jump and saw a vorried look on her face. Seconds after zat I hit some'sing very hard and it knocked ze breath out of me, and I fell to ze ground. It took me a few seconds to realize zat I had just collided vith ze vall. I vas embarrassed zat Anabelle had just seen zat and my cheeks turned red.

"Get him while he down!" I heard somevon yell.

I vas still shocked from ze impact on ze vall so I could not move at all. I lied there helpless as some guys came up to me and started kicking me. Zen zey picked me up to my feet and started pushing me around. Zen von guy held me and ze men took turns punching me and slapping me in ze face. My whole body vas aching when the dragged me avay. I vas kind of slipping in and out of consciousness, and all I heard vas Anabelle screaming and crying and zen I slipped into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Again, I do not own nightcrawler

**Nightcrawler's POV:**

I voke up feeling sore all over. I vent to rub my head but I couldn't move, and my tail vas tied down too. I vas trapped in a pillory, surrounded by a big group of people. I guessed zat ze whole town vas here to vatch my punishment. I looked around for Anabelle, but she vas novhere to be found. I sighed. _I guess I'll never see her again. She vas so pretty, and she vasn't even afraid of me eizer. Zat is very rare. People r alvays scared of me. I felt some sort of special connection to her vhen she touched my face. I vish I could just see her von more time._ I zought sadly. I looked at ze people zhat surrounded me. Zhey ver vispering and pointing at me. Some of zhem looke scared and ozhers looked disgusted.

"Come one come all! Buy my things to throw at the beast! Get satisfaction from throwing things at it, or better yet, if you're brave enough, buy a stick to poke him with! Get them before they sell out!" a man yelled out.

I stared in shock as I vatched people from ze crowd go up to ze man and buy items from him. Most of it vas food, but zhere ver ozher zhings like sticks and ozher pointy objects as vell. I vas scared. I couldn't move and people ver going to zhrow zhings at me and jab me vith sticks. I felt horrible. I'd only seen people treated zis vay in movies. I knew people ver mean, but I didn't know zhey ver heartless and cruel.

_Please God don't let me die zhis vay. Please I need you to save me. I need a miracle. I can't die this vay, it's too cruel. Please, vhatever vrong I have done, forgive me. _I prayed silently in my mind. I looked up at ze sky and zhen closed my eyes, still silently praying for a miracle to come and save me. Tears formed in my eyes and tears slid down my face and on to zhe ground.

"Look! The demon is crying! What a baby! We'll teach him to never bother humans again! Won't we?" yelled a voman lifting a pointed stick in zhe air.

"yeah!" yelled a crowd of people next to her.

"I call the first throw!" an old man called as he zhrew an apple at me. Zhe apple hit my face and exploded on my cheek. Zhe crowd laughed as bits of apple and juices slid off of my face.

"Everyone join in!" cried the same voman zhat called me a baby. I vas really starting to not like her. Everyvon lifted zheir items and aimed to zhrow zhem at me. I closed my eyes as tears continued to fall and I vaited for the vorst to come. Sooner or later zhey ver going to start poking me. Zhe food vas nozhing compared to the pain zat I vas going to feel vhen zhey stabbed me.

"Wait! I wanna give him a jab first, before we throw food at him!" cried a man. Everyvon looked at him and zhen nodded.

"ok go ahead!" somevon yelled. "But hurry up, I wanna throw stuff at him!"

The man smiled and walked over to me looking very brave. "Listen demon! This is what you get for messing with us!" He raised zhe stick and smacked me across zhe face. I held in my scream as he smacked me again. "Let this be a lesson learned." He said valking avay. But I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Ze only zhing I've learned about humans is zhat zhey are stupid, heartless beings who don't care for anybody else but zhemselves. I'm proud to be a mutant." I said. "What did you say?" he asked angrily turning around. "Apparently ze stupid humans are deaf too." He growled and angrily stomped back to vhere I vas being held. He jabbed me hard a few times in my stomach and back and zhen he pulled his leg back zhen kicked me as hard as he could in my stomach. It knocked zhe vind out of me and I stood zhere gasping for air. "That'll teach you to talk like that about us you worthless piece of shit." He spit in my face and zhen valked avay. Tears formed in my eyes again. I looked up and saw people giving him high fives and cheering at him. Never have I felt such hatred tovards a person in my life. I glared at him. I vas still in pain and gasping for air when zhe people ver getting ready to zhrow zhings at me again. The spots vhere zhe man stabbed me burned and stung badly. I still silently prayed for a miracle, doing my best to ignore zhe pain .

I saw zhem zhrow zhe food and vaited for it to splatter me. _I can't possibly be more humiliated zhan I am now. _I zhought to myself sadly. But ze food never hit me. A big shadow covered me and seemed to be blocking ze food. "Huh?" I looked up and saw Anabelle holding up a big vooden board using it as a shield. She vas shielding me from ze food. I vas never more happy to see somevon in my entire life.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I heard her gasp and realized she must've seen my svollen face and ze bloody spots on my body from vhere ze man had jabbed me.

"I'm okay now zhat you're here" I gasped. Eventually my breath came back and I coughed.

"What did they do to you?" She asked looking very concerned. She put down ze shield after zhey finished and zhen knelt down beside me and she gently touched my face, examining my svollen cheek.

"Zhey zhrough food at me and zhat von man hit me in ze face vith zhat stick tvice and zhen he poked me vith it and kicked me in ze stomach and spit on me." I told her.

She looked at zhe man angrily. Even vhen she vas angry she still looked beautiful. She looked back at me and her expression softened as she took out a handkerchief and viped my face vith it. "You poor thing" she said.

"Anabelle get away from that creature! I already told you to stay away from him!" yelled ze same man zhat had attacked me in ze dead end earlier.

"No, you're not my father!" she yelled at him.

"Obviously! Your father's dead! But he told me to look after you and take care of you!" he yelled.

I noticed her eyes water. "Well you didn't do what he asked, because I take care of you! You can't even cook your own meals! Without me you would be helpless because you wouldn't even know how to feed yourself! All you've ever done to me was abuse me! I've never had any love from you, you've never even hugged me! You're nothing to me! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

He looked angry. "Everyone leave! There's nothing more to see here!" he yelled. "The demon's punishment will be revealed in public tomorrow in the afternoon. Be there to watch him die!" He yelled and everyvon quickly disappeared. Clearly he vasn't somevon people liked to mess vith. "You're such a pathetic little girl Anabelle. Stay here with the demon, but be home in time to make me some dinner. If you're not there, you're going to get it." He said as he valked avay.

"Who the HELL does he think he is? He can't talk to me like that! I hate him so much!" She fumed. "Oh my gosh, I wish I could just leave this stupid village already! If only I had a place to go!" She sat down, put her knees up to her chest, and cried into her hands.

"You can come vith me." I suggested. She looked up at me. "I mean, only if you vant to. I vouldn't mind some company zhough. It does get a little bit lonely sometimes." I said sadly. She smiled at me.

"I would love to go with you!" She got up wiping her tears. "but I have to get you out first. By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

Oh, I'm sorry! My mutant name is Nightcrawler, but my real name is Kurt Vagner."

"Hmm, Nightcrawler. That's a pretty cool name. Well, it's nice to meet you Kurt." She smiled and zhen she shook my hand. I looked at her face. It didn't even bozher her to touch my hand. She acted as if I vas a normal human.

"Nice to meet you too Anabelle." I gave her my best smile.

She looked around. "We have to hurry and get out of here! Pretty soon that Craig will come looking for me again."

"If you untie my tail first, zhen maybe I can pick ze lock and get out. It's tied to my leg.

She vent behind me and found my tail. Having it tied down vas really uncomfortable. I hate it vhen I can't move my tail, it drives me crazy. She untied it and backed up as I thrashed it around.

Ah, zhat's much better." I said, bringing my tail to zhe lock to try and unlock it. She came back around to zhe front to vatch me try to get out, but my tail vouldn't fit in ze lock. "Ze lock is too small, my tail von't fit." He explained.

"We're gonna have to break it then." Anabelle said, looking around for somezhing to free me vith. "Hold on I see something." She called as she ran to a fence. I saw her pick up somezhing off ze floor. She carried it back vith her. It vas a big rock. "Here I go, I'm gonna smash it" she said.

"Just try not hit my face or my hands." I said jokingly as she raised ze rock above her head. She brought it down hard and I heard zhe lock break easily. She lifted the top of the pillory and I stood up stretching. I winced as ze stab wounds started hurting again. "I vish I could teleport right now, ve vould be about twenty miles from here in about a second."

"You can teleport? That's awesome! How come you can't do it right now though?" She asked, clearly interested.

"Because I'm still pretty veak. I need to eat and rest before I can teleport again." He replied.

"So we should probably leave so you can get some rest and food." she said.

**Anabelle's POV**

Kurt nodded. "Follow me." He turned and walked in the direction of the woods.

"ANABELLE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled Craig.

"Shit." I swore under my breath. "Run Kurt! He's coming!" I yelled. Kurt took my hand and we started running. I could hear Craig's footsteps behind us. "Kurt he's catching up! We have to lose him!" I looked behind me and saw that he was catching up and he was not alone. A group of people were running with him. Looking back was a mistake. I felt my feet fall from under me as I tripped on an uprooted tree root. My hand slipped from Kurt's grasp. I tried to get up quickly but when I stepped on my ankle, a sharp pain shot through my leg, causing me to fall again. Kurt stopped to help me.

"I can carry you!" He said reaching to pick me up. I could hear Craig and his crew getting closer.

"No Kurt keep going! I'll just slow you down. It wouldn't be good if we were both caught. Just go, I'll be fine. GO!" I yelled. He looked really sad, but he turned around and kept running. He looked back at me once more before disappearing into the shadows.

**Nightcrawler's POV**

I hated to leave Anabelle, but she vas right. If ve vere both caught, zhere vould be no von to help us escape. I hid in a tree and vatched her try to get up and follow me. It took all of my vill power to stay vhere I vas and not help her. I heard Craig and his crew coming closer.

"Here she is! Aw she hurt her ankle. Look she's trying to get away and follow her demon friend. Too bad he left you! I told you that demon was bad news, and now look, you have to get punished for helping him escape." Craig sneered. He grabbed Anabelle by her hair and zhrew her on ze floor. My anger boiled up inside of me. How dare he treat her like zhat!

"Look now she's crying! That's what you get for not being home to make me dinner. I told you that you were gonna get it. He picked her up by her hair again. "Now listen up little girl, you're gonna go home and make me dinner, and then we'll decide your punishment. Got that?" he smirked.

Anabelle looked angry, but she just shook her head and said "ok."

"Good, now let's get you home so you can cook." He laughed and zhen pushed her, making her valk on her svollen ankle. I vas so mad, I almost attacked him right zhere! But I had to stay hidden. I vas going to save her, but I just had to vait for ze perfect time, vhen it vas very dark out, and no von can really see me. But for now, all I could do vas vatch as zhey disappeared from my view, back to ze village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I think you people should know by now: I DON'T OWN NIGHTCRAWLER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH X-MEN. Thank you

P.S. Thanks for reviewing guys!

**Nightcrawler's POV:**

I quietly followed Anabelle and Craig back to zheir village. I stuck to zhe shadows and vatched zhem drag her to her house. I vatched as she slowly prepared dinner on her injured ankle. She limped over to zhe table and gave him his plate. I noticed zhat she didn't eat and she limped into anozher room.

"Anabelle where do you think you're going?" Craig asked, his mouth overflowing vith food.

"I'm going to take a shower." She replied. I crawled to the vindow vhere her room vas. I saw her get a towel and some clothes. I knocked quietly on zhe vindow hoping she vould hear me. She looked at zhe vindow and I put a finger to my mouth to signal to be quiet. She looked surprised and limped over to zhe vindow and opened it.

"What are you doing here? If Craig catches you here, he'll kill you!" she vhispered.

"I came here to rescue you. I'm not just going to leave you here vith zhat jerk." I vhispered back.

"You actually came back for me?" she vhispered, a tear forming in her eye.

"Of course." I replied, smiling at her. "Come on climb zhrough zhe vindow so ve can escape. Ve need to get you out of here before-." I vas cut off by Craig calling to Anabelle from zhe kitchen.

"Anabelle? What are you doing?" Craig called. He sounded like he vas getting closer.

"Kurt what are we going to do? I don't have time to climb out the window right now, and I still need to pack some things." She asked panicking.

"Don't vorry, I'll be back for you, but for now, just keep doing vhat you ver doing before. Bye." I said as a crawled avay to zhe roof, just as Craig burst into zhe room.

**Anabelle's POV:**

I watched Kurt crawl to the roof just as Craig burst into my room. He noticed that I was looking out of the window.

"What are you doing? You weren't trying to run away were you?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"No, of course not! I just heard a noise outside my window so I tried to see what it was, but then you came in the room, so I didn't get to look around." I lied.

He stared me down, trying to figure out whether I was lying or not.

"Can you check it out? It sounded really scary, like something scratching the side of the house." I added, hoping to convince him.

Ok, I'll have a look." He said, deciding that I was telling the truth.

Meanwhile Kurt was on the roof listening to everything. He looked around for a weapon and found a large piece of wood leaning against the house next door. He crawled to the side of the house and picked up the wood with his tail and then crawled back up to the roof of the house. He stood with the wood in his hands, waiting for Craig to stick his head out of the window.

Back in the house, I watched as Craig walked to the window to check out the "scary scratching noise" that I'd "heard" outside. He stuck his head out of the window and looked around.

"Anabelle, I don't see anyth- what the hell?" There was a loud cracking sound and then Craig's body went limp.

"Oh my gosh what just happened?" I cried. I thought he was dead. I know, I know. He's a jerk. But that didn't mean that I wanted him dead! No one deserved to die like that. Suddenly, his body was yanked from the window and Kurt appeared, holding a broken piece of wood.

"Come on let's go." He said tossing the broken piece of wood aside. He noticed the look on my face. "He's not dead, he's just knocked out. But he von't be out for long, so ve need to hurry!"

"Ok, ok, um I need to pack some things first, but it'll only take a sec." I told him as I got a large suitcase and a backpack and started throwing things in them. I finished in a few minutes and then Kurt helped me out of the window. I was so grateful to him for saving me and I was just so happy that I would never see Craig again, that my emotions got the best of me and I threw my arms around Kurt and gave him a huge hug. He was surprised at first but then he wrapped his arms around me to hug me back.

"Thank you so much for helping me." I said.

"You're velcome. But ve still need to get avay before he wakes up and goes to look for you." Kurt answered politely.

"You're right let's go." I said letting go of him. The hug didn't last long, but when I was hugging him, I felt safe and warm. I felt a little tingly after we let go, but I ignored it and smiled at him. "Okay, lead the way." I said kindly. He stood looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Vhat about your ankle? It's svollen and you can't valk like zhat." He said, looking concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine. I can walk." I assured him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really I'm fine." I insisted.

"Ok, but if it hurts to valk just let me know and I'll carry you the rest of zhe vay, it's not a problem." He said smiling. I nodded, but kept looking at him. _He has an amazing smile._ I thought to myself. "Vhat? Is zhere somezhing on my face?" he asked as he wiped his mouth. I giggled.

"No your face is clean, it's just…" I stopped, not wanting to say it. He looked at me eagerly.

"It's just vhat?" he asked, clearly wanting to know. I blushed.

"I was just thinking about how you have an amazing smile." I said, still blushing. His cheeks turned purple as he blushed too.

"Oh, vell zhank you." He said brushing a piece of his dark, navy blue hair behind his ear shyly.

"We should probably go now." I said.

"Right, um it's zhis vay." He said starting to lead the way. I nodded and then tried following him, but when I stepped on my sprained ankle, a really sharp pain shot through my foot.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh that really hurt!" I cried as I sat on the floor.

"Anabelle are you alright? I told you zhat you shouldn't be valking on zhat foot. Here let me carry you." He said. He put on my backpack and then lifted me off of the ground easily. Then he grabbed my suitcase with his tail and we walked into the woods.

Wow, it's really dark in these woods, how can you see? " I asked him curiously.

"Vell my eyes let me see in zhe dark, just like a cat." He explained.

Oh, that's cool." I said. He smirked.

"You're really tense Anabelle, vhy don't you relax. Don't vorry ve'll be zhere soon." He told me.

"Ok, sorry." I replied. I let out a deep breath and relaxed and leaned into him. He was nice and warm. After we had gone deep into the woods, I started feeling sleepy. I yawned and fell into a nice, peaceful sleep.

**Nightcrawler's POV: **

After I had valked for a few minutes, I heard Anabelle breathing slowly. She vas snoring but it vas quiet snoring. I looked down at her. Her face vas so peaceful and she vas smiling a little bit. _How can she sleep after a crazy day like zhis? I know I von't be able to sleep tonight._ I thought. Ve vere almost zhere. It vas hidden vell, but I still vondered if it vas possible for Craig to find my hideout. Fifteen minutes later, we arrived. It vas a small house hidden by bushes. You couldn't really find it unless you looked really vell, so ve ver pretty safe for now. I opened zhe door and took Anabelle to zhe only bedroom in zhe house. I layed her on zhe bed and she voke up.

"Kurt? Where are we?" She asked rubbing her eyes. She yawned and then looked around.

"Zhis is zhe house zhat I have been living in for now. It's very vell hidden, I don't zhink zhat Craig can find us here." I told her.

"It's cute. It's cozy and warm. She said smiling. "So where's your bedroom?" She asked.

"Uh, zhis is zhe only bedroom in zhe house, but you can stay here and I'll sleep somevhere else.

"But Kurt this is your bedroom. I'm not going to kick you out just so I can sleep here!" Anabelle exclaimed.

"No, it's fine, just sleep here, I'll sleep on zhe couch. It's ok vith me. Honestly." He insisted.

Anabelle decided to give up. "Fine." She said sitting on zhe bed and crossing her arms. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly. She blushed and zhen covered her stomach. "Sorry." She said.

I laughed. "Don't apologize, you're just hungry. I can fix zhat." I said smiling. I started to go make food, vhen I remembered zhat I didn't have any food. Zhat vas zhe whole reason zhat I had gone in to town. "Uh." Vas all I could say rubbing zhe back of my head. I vas embarrassed zhat I didn't have any food for her. I didn't have any food for myself, never mind anozher person.

**Anabelle's POV**

"It's ok. If you just tell me the way back to the village, I can get some food and bring it back here." I said smiling. Kurt looked so adorable when he was embarrassed!

"Ok, but first let me take care of zhat ankle. It's pretty svollen." He said. He left the room for a minute and then returned with an icepack and some cloth to wrap my foot in. He took off my sandal and grabbed the icepack.

"You're going to hold it on your ankle so I can vrap your foot okay?" He instructed as he handed the icepack to me. I put it on my ankle and let out a small gasp as the icepack touched my swollen ankle. "Are you alright? If it hurts, you don't have to keep it on." He said quickly.

"No, it's fine, it's just really cold." I told him. He smiled and then wrapped the cloth around my foot and the icepack.

"Try to valk on it. You're ankle shouldn't hurt as much, so you can go get zhe food and come back vithout zhat much pain. Zhen you can rest it later." He told me. I stood up and he was right; my ankle was barely even hurting.

"Wow, it barely hurts! Thanks Kurt." I hugged him.

"No problem." He said, returning the hug. He walked with me to the door. "Follow these directions." He gave me a piece of paper explaining how to get back to the village from where we were.

"Ok, thanks. I hope that Craig won't find me. I'll be as sneaky as I can. Wish me luck." I said as I walked out of the door.

"Um Anabelle?" Kurt called after me. I turned and faced him. "Be careful." He said, suddenly serious. I nodded, and disappeared through the bushes that concealed the house.

_Let me just follow her just in case somezhing happens to her. I'll feel better vatching over her._ Kurt thought to himself. He quietly slipped through the bushes after waiting a few minutes to make sure no one heard him leave, and once again, he stuck to the shadows.

I was having no trouble following Kurt's directions. They were very clear and understandable. When I reached the village in about twenty minutes, I went into sneak mode. I couldn't let Craig see me. I didn't know if he was unconscious or not, but I wasn't about to take that chance and find out the hard way. I hid in dark alleys as I quickly made my way to the market. The market owner was a good friend of mine, so I didn't have to watch out for him since he didn't like Craig either. But I knew that Craig's friends were around the village somewhere. If Craig had regained consciousness, then surely he would've told his friends to keep an eye out for me. I quickly bought all of the food I needed, and thanked the market owner. I was about to turn around, when someone grabbed my shoulder. I let out a high-pitched scream.

_Oh gosh, they found me. I'll never see Kurt again. _I thought sadly.


End file.
